The First Session Excitement
by umacarolina
Summary: Amy and Sheldon watch The Force Awakens, at the night after coitus.


_Have you imagined Shamy at the Star Wars session? I've been doing this since 12/17! It's just so... Gah! I wrote an one-shot about it, hope you like._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory, this is for entertainment purpose only. No copyright infringement intended._

\- I'm glad you agreed to come and watch the movie. I thought you had plans of going out with the girls tonight. - Sheldon said while took his spot on the movie theather.

\- I had, in fact. - Amy sat beside him. - But I decided maybe this could be cool. We're here together.

\- This is so exciting! - Raj inclined his head between the couple. He was sitting in the top row with Leonard and Howard. - If I watch this movie a million times, it will always be like the first day.

\- Well, not _exactly_ the kind of _together_ I was expecting, but I'm good with it. - She whispered to herself.

\- And, Amy, one warning: if you don't cry, we're gonna cut the ties with you. - Howard said, his head enormous because of the Kylo Ren glasses he bought. Sheldon was also wearing 3D glasses, but the BB-8 type. Amy found him extremely sexy and cute in it.

\- Oh, I don't think so. I'm the drive of you four tonight and you'll really need a normal and healthy people in the wheel while you sob in the back seat.

\- She's right. - Leonard nodded.

\- She always is. - Sheldon said to the boys, turning his eyes to them and then back to Amy.

The credits began to born in the screen and brought with them the most enthusiastic Sheldon that Amy has ever seen. She smiled quietly, thinking about all the new sides of her boyfriend that she got to know these past days. This was one more especial face to be writen in her list.

In a certain point of the movie, Finn was trying to protect Rey from the fighters, and Rey complained something like "I can run without holding hands!". At the same moment, Sheldon locked Amy's hands in their own, tight. He couldn't be happier... In that room, watching a movie he waited for years, with a brilliant girl, that was not only his friend, but yet his girlfriend... And with whom he had enjoyed a wonderful night the night before. None of them broke the touch. Amy appreciated the movie as well, in good part thanks to the companion, but the story truly made her a bit emocional too. By the final scenes, Sheldon was crying like a little baby and Amy hugged him with kindness. The boys were also hugging each other, but in a more... _awkward_ way.

Amy drove the gang home, the boys never stopping of theorize what could possibly happen in the episode VIII. When the last three arrived the Los Robles Avenue, Sheldon told Leonard to go up without him and stayed in the car.

\- So, do you loved it? - He asked Amy, in ecstasy, when they're alone.

\- Surprisingly, I did! - She answered, in love with the tiny smile he had in his lips. - You?

\- It was amazing! I knew J.J. Abrams wouldn't let me down.

\- Sheldon, may I say something?

\- Oh, boy... This question is never followed by good things. Proceed. But if is a critic about the way Chewie comunicate with humans, I should warn you that I have a list of 73 unbeatable arguments in his defense just here. - He said, pointing a finger to his head. - I can spell each one of them.

\- It's not about Star Wars, silly. Although I do have a couple of mental notes about it that we can come back to later. _And I bet I can beat you._ \- She whispered the last phrase, blinking to him. - But... I just wanted to say that I had a wonderful time. Today and... Yesterday.

\- Me too... - He bit his lower lip, pondering his next words. - Amy, you remember the other night when I called you to tell that Professor Proton had appeared in my dream as Obi-Wan to advice me?

\- You woke me at 4am. I'm not quite sure of what you were telling me, but yeah.

\- He usually shows up when I'm having problems to make big decisions and... Amy, for a long season, I needed this. I needed someone to put me in a hadron collider, that would shock me with reality and break me in pieces. Just then I was able to realize the things that were really important in my life. What I want you to know is... Last night taught me something essencial... That I don't have to be afraid of making big decisions when it comes to us.

Amy's eyes got filled with tears and her heart began to run a marathon inside of her chest.

\- Sheldon, this is so beautiful...

He leaned to a kiss so sweet and passionate that left both of them breathless.

When they parted, they didn't wanted to. But was late already, and Sheldon knew that his plans included _waiting_.

\- I should probably go. - He said while he still could.

\- I see. We talk tomorrow? - Amy questioned, knowing she would pass the whole dawn missing him.

\- Yes. So... Good night.

\- Good night, Sheldon.

After another quick kiss, he got out of the car, returning once to the window before entering the building.

\- I love you, Amy.

\- I know.

Her quoting of SW made him proud and smiling. She made her way home and he made his upstairs. When he reached the 4A, he opened his backpack looking for the keys. There, in the depth, well guarded, but not forgotten, was the small red box. The ring. Their ring. Kept, _waiting_ for the right moment. The moment of the bigger decision he had ever made and that he hoped she would want to make too. _Soon..._ It was coming.

 **Thanks for reading! I think I'll never get over The Force Awakens and the actual status of Shamy relationship, specially after coitus, so I had to write this. #CoitusIsComing became now #ProposeIsComing Hope you enjoyed! XOXO**


End file.
